Babysitting
by flora swan
Summary: what if Jacob was Emily and Sam son who is fifteen years old. Bella age is eighteen years old? what is Sam and Emily wanted a holiday so they need a babysitter for their son. what if Bella wanted a job then found a babysitting job and applies for it. Jacob phased while his parents was there. Jacob won't let Bella go if she's with someone?
1. Chapter 1

Sam got home to see his wife sitting on the sofa so he joined her "Emily I brought some holiday brochures with me" Sam told her as him gave them to her. Sam and Emily were looking at the Holiday brochures Sam had picked up from the store. They need to get away because they haven't had time to themselves so they wanted the chance to get away from the Pack life being so busy and constant patrols ever since the Cullen's returned to Forks. Sam noticed Emily looking apprehensively over at Jacob who was sitting on the floor playing with his X-box. Sam looked at Emily realising what the problem was that she didn't want to leave Jacob.

"Emily I know that you don't like leaving him because he is at that age but we need a holiday. We have not had a break from the reservation since Jacob was younger and with the Pack responsibilities we have earned a bit of me and you time." Sam informed his wife. Emily looked at Sam before looking back to Jacob who was now in the middle of an on-line game with Embry and by the sounds of it Jacob is winning. She smiled at them as Jacob winning and Embry trying to win.

"I know it's just who's going to look after him so he doesn't throw a party here with his friends or get in to any trouble by the police, last thing we need is the police calling us saying that Jacob is in the police station that he is drunk or gotten into a fight . And before you say the pack can keep an eye on him, they have their own lives, imprints and families and minus their jobs. We need to find someone responsible and mature to keep an eye on Jacob and make sure that his stays in line with them and some one who he knows. Mrs Black is just to old now to keep an eye on him, is just who could we ask?" Emily told him with a frown on her face.

Sam looked at Emily thinking about it then he realising the perfect person they could ask. "How about we get Bella to babysitter Jacob because he looks up to her and he will not dare to mess around with the chief daughter because he does not want to upset her dad! also I overheard Charlie say to Billy that Bella was looking for a job to earn some extra cash especially saving up to go to college next year. Maybe we could ask her if she would not mind staying over for a few days to make sure that Jacob behaves himself. Would that reassure you that he won't go off the rails? He is a good lad Emily, a little mischievous some times but we brought him to nice and to polite to others. He is 15 not 10 and he does have a little crush on Bella come on Emily, it's just for a couple of days away from the Reservation, me and you in a hotel no business just relaxing?" Sam looked hopefully at Emily with those puppy dog eyes he knew that she can't not resist.

"OK, go and call Charlie see if Bella would be willing to do it for us then we will make the decision.'' Emily smiled watching Sam practically run to the phone. This time away would be good for them, they had been busy with pack life they needed a bit of rest and relaxation even just for a couple of days.

Sam quickly phoned the Swan's house "Charlie here" he heard a males voice "hey chief" Sam said though the phone to him "Hey Sam how are you" Charlie said to him "I'm fine I was calling to talk to Bella" Sam asked Charlie with a worried voice just in case she says no to him "sure I just go and get her" Sam heard Charlie say to him. about 2 minutes later "hey Sam Dad said to want to talk to me" he heard Bella say to him "yeah I know you looking for a job" he trailed off "yes I do why are asking" Bella asked him "well me and Emily were thinking of going away and we want you to stay at our place to make sure Jacob doesn't do something why we are away and we will pay you" Sam explained it to her "sure I do it Jacob is a good boy and I was coming to visit Emily anyway" Bella said to him with excited voice "that's great see you soon" Sam said in a happy and calm voice and hanged up the phone.

Sam returned 10 minutes later with a big smile on his face. He looked at Emily pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear '' Bella said she could do it, she is popping over now to see you anyway, so you can give her any information you need to ok, is that alight with you to have a babysitter for him?''

Emily was about to respond when Jacob practically shouted at them as he paused the game on the X-box. '' I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER! I CAN COPE FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS! GOSH YOU GUYS ARE SO EMBARRASSING! WHY CAN'T YOU TRUST ME!'' Sam looked at Jacob and started to tremble at how he had just spoken to them, Emily placed her hand cautiously on Sams calming him down by her touch then the shaking stopped. Emily looked down at her teenage son who was the spitting image of his father right now, she stroked his cheek looked him in the face and calmly told him how it was.

''Jacob you are 15 and we know you can be trusted to behave we also know that you are a teenage boy, you are 15 still too young to stay at home on your own. We have someone i am sure you will love looking after you... and no it is not Mrs Black! Bella Swan the chiefs daughter, you remember her? Well she has offered to come and stay over for a couple of days so i want you on your best behaviour. She is popping over now to visit us, so please, please be good.''

Jacob looked at his mums eyes, he couldn't disappoint his mum and anyway he remembered Bella, all his friends found her hot when she came down to the beach for the Bonfires. Jacob smiled at the thought that he could brag to his friends about this. Maybe these couple of days would not be as bad as he thought.

A hour later there was a knock at the door, Jacob rushed down the stairs to get to the door first. He knew he had to make a good impression. He opened the door and looked at Bella, he just froze, like the whole world had stopped and it was only him and Bella, he stood there staring at her, Bella looked a little confused as he had not replied or let her in yet.

''Oh Bella, you are here, Jacob invite her in then, sorry about him he just has a habit of tuning out sometimes. JACOB!'' Jacob growled without realising it, Emily looked shocked and was about to say something when Sam came through the door. Emily looked back to Bella and ushered her into the kitchen whilst silently communicating with her eyes at Sam to have words with Jacob. Sam spoke to Jacob, and followed him through to the Kitchen. After giving Bella the low down of what she needed to know, it was getting late.

' Hey Jacob, look i will see you in the morning bright and early ok. I can give you a lift to school if you want, i have borrowed my dad's car?''

Jacob looked at her with the biggest smile on his face. ''I'd love that Bella thanks! And thanks again for staying over to reassure my parent's, i really appreciate it and i promise i will be on my best behaviour!"

Emily and Sam looked shocked, waving goodbye to Bella. Emily put her hand on Jacobs forehead looking at him with a smile on her face ''Who are you and what have you done with my son?!'' Jacob laughs and walks off. Sam and Emily stand there watching their once little boy all grown up walking away, reassured that he would be in good hands whilst they were away. It was a couple of days what could go wrong?

The next day Bella arrive early, Jacob was up and ready eating breakfast in the kitchen. Much to the surprise of Emily who was rushing round doing the last minute packing. They were only going for a few days but seemed to be packing the whole house. Emily was surprised to wake up and see Jacob already changed and getting ready, even taking time to do his hair. Maybe her little boy was no longer her little boy he was growing into a man. Emily looked up to the door to see Bella in the hall way. She went over to greet her with a warm hug followed by Jacob who seemed to embrace Bella for a long time.

''Jacob let Bella breathe! Bella come on in, there is fresh croissants on the die help yourself. we are just loading up the car, then we will be off''

Bella looks at Sam and Emily who are rushing around. Jacob stands there watching her.

''Have i got something on my face Jake? Because you keep staring at me so i am starting to think i have something on my face?'' Bella looked at him confusingly wondering why he was staring. She did not find it uncomfortable just strange it gave her a warm fuzzy feeling whenever she was near Jacob. Ever since yesterday, he had never had this effect on her before yesterday?

''No you've got nothing on your face, just you are beautiful that is all'' Jacob looked at her, Bella blushed and was about to reply when Sam and Emily came in, unaware of the previous comments made. Emily looked like she was about to cry to see that her son is growing up to fast.

''Jacob, you will be ok? Look if you want us to come home at any point..'' She was cut off by Sam who laughed.

''Emily he is 15 not 5, come on give the boy a break, Jacob behave please, Bella is very kind staying here and keeping an eye on you. No other funny business till we get back, i have told the rest of the guys ok? and NO PARTIES!''

Jacob laughed giving them both an hug. Bella and Jacob walked Sam and Emily out to their car which was fully loaded up and ready to go.

''Any problems Bella, give us a call.'' Emily smiled reassuringly at Bella. Bella smiled nodding her head in agreement, she waved them off, before looking at her watch realising he will be late for school if they did not get a move on.

''Come on Jacob we got to go'' They climbed into Bella car and drove off to La Push school.

Bella dropped off Jacob, he opened the car door installing they heard whistling from everyone but Bella ignored it but Jacob growled at them "do you want me to pick you after school" Bella asked Jacob "yes please soon you after school" Jacob said to her with a grin on his face as he walked up to his friends while Bella drive off to go to school herself. Jacob's friends saw her before she drive off "was that Bella" he heard Quil whisper "yeah it was so stay away from her" he told his friends in an angry voice with a frown on his face because they were talking about his Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

The day went really quick before they knew it school has finished.

Jacob waited at the end of school for Bella to swing by and pick him up, he had been smiling non stop all day even had dealt with the usual teasing off Embry and Quil about him grinning like a Cheshire cat all day. He was excited about getting home tonight spending time with Bella, he did not spot Quil creeping up behind him.

''Boo, daydreaming again Uley, you got it bad, this girl of yours?'' Quil said with a sarcastic smile. Jacob just looked at him not replying as he could see Bella pulling up.

''Jake sorry i am late, come on. Does your friend want a lift?'' Quil looks like e is about to answer when Jacob replies for him. ''No he is walking, needs the exercise, does not do enough running''. Quill laughed and said bye. Jacob looked at Bella who looked even more beautiful since when he saw her this morning, maybe Quill was right He has got it bad.

''whatever you want for tea i will cook, lets get home, i am starving'' Jacob laughed as the car pulled off and down the road heading for home.

Later that night Bella had finished cooking dinner for Jacob and herself. Lasagne and salsd, well Jacob opted for the fries, but Bellla was shocked at how much he actually ate. When they finished eating their dinner, Bella washed up while Jacob playing with his X-box once she was done and put everything away she went into the living room. She looked out the window and the weather was still fairly clear and pleasant for La Push at this time of year.

"Jacob do you want to go to the beach?'' Jacob paused his game and looked up at her. He closed his game and jumped up, he was shocked that he would do anything for Bella, if she asked him to jump of the cliff he would.

''Sure let me just grab my jacket'' Jacob ran off to grab his jacket rushing back in to check she was still here and safe, again that weird warm feeling rushed over Bella.

''All ready when you are Bella, let's go.'' Jacob grabbed her hand pulling her hand out the house, when there hands touched it was like an electric shock went through them. Bella looked at Jacob who was sure they'd both felt that. Jacob looked a bit flustered started walking in front up the path to the beach, Bella shouted behind ''Jake hang on i just need to lock up, JAKE! Damn it!" Jacob had disappeared up the path, had she upset him? what had she done wrong? Bella quickly jogged to catch up with him.

Jacob had calmed down, his inner wolf was wanting to come to the surface whenever Bella was around, he needed to calm down before he saw her again. Bella caught up very quickly, Jacob could pick up on her scent nearing. Bella look flustered like she had run a marathon, and did not look impressed with Jacob for leaving her. Once again that feeling when they looked at each, She walked up to him and looked like she rehearsed something to say to him but when Bella saw Jacobs deep brown eyes, she forgot everything she was going to say.

They walked further down the beach not saying anything to each other. They arrived to the first beach so Bella put a towel down on the sand and he saw his friends and run down the beach to meet up with them. Bella just got on her towel when she looked up to see the boy from earlier that was waiting after school with Jacob.

''Hey Bella isn't it? can we join you?" she heard Quil say she then took the time to notice two other boys she had never met before standing next to him. Bella looked back at Quil and responded with a smile.

''hey of course you can, I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you?" She said holding her hand out to Jared and Paul. Before they could answer Jacob came back, Bella had not even realised that he had done a disappearing act again. Jacob trolled up and introduced the older boys to Bella

''Bella, this is Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote they are at my school, you may seem them around they help my dad in a community group'' he told her with a smile on his face. Bella wondered if they was a hidden message or joke she was missing. What was so funny? They all sat down looking at at the fire and sea. Jared looked at Bella and Jacob sitting closely together, he noted the closeness and whether Bella had realised it or not Jacob would never let her go. He imprinted on her.

"So Jake, where have you been today? You seem to be off in your own little world, you missed a meeting?" Jared said calmly looking at Paul. Paul looked at the pup a the pack called him because so far he was the youngest of the pack, still learning. Jared looked at Jacob when he got no response from Jacob but he could see Jacob shaking a little bit.

''You cold Jake, you shaking, you can have my jacket?''

Jacob looked at Jared and Paul and with his eyes seemed to be silently communicating with them to back off. ''I am fine Bella, just a shiver, you keep your jacket you need it more than me.'' Paul looked up and smiled, he seemed to like riling Jake up so had a idea.

''So Jacob have you told Bella about this party that is on at Embry's house tonight?'' Paul smiled widely watching Jacobs face contort in anger. Bella looked at Jacob confused. ''Jacob what is he on about, you promised your parents no parties?'' Jacob looked like a rabbit stuck in headlights, he did not know what to say he only hoped Quil or Jared did not say anything otherwise he would not know how to get out of this trouble with Bella.

Paul looked at Bella, looking like she was waiting for Jacob to respond, knowing he was now winding little pup up he looked at Bella and calmly asked her a question knowing the reaction little pup would give off later when he was able to go back to patrol. It would be funny to see.

''So Bella you're not worried that he will sneak off to go to that party going on tonight" Paul asked her Bella looked at them all watching her for a reaction and response. Sam and Emily said no to parties and Jake was going to have to respect that even if it made her enemy number one in his eyes. She looked over at Paul and said "Look it happens beside I know all the tricks to sneak of. I was your age once, i was no angel i used to sneak out to parties so i know all the tricks so do not even think about trying to get anything past me." she informed them with a smile

They all stayed and talked to each other Jacob seemed to have chilled out alot and was now relaxing was having fun and talking to his friends on the beach. Bella and Jacob returned back to Sam and Emily's about an hour later. It was getting noticbly colder and even though Jacob could handle it he knew Bella would start getting very cold quickly. Whilst Bella was getting a hot drink, she shouted through to Jacob. She had not realised the time it was eleven o'clock at night where had the time gone. She told Jacob to go to bed but was quick to remind him of what she said at the beach.

''Don't go though the window to sneak to the party what's happening tonight by the way. I will know and the first person i will ring is my Dad and get him to send some policemen over to to retrieve you and break up the party on my watch Jake sorry"

He smiled and looked at her, normally he'd sneak out regardless of what his parents said. But he could not seem to fight Bella law, it is like he could not leave the house because she asked him not to.. where had the rebellious streak gone what is going on?

''Night Bella, oh and thanks for today it has been fun! It has been nice getting to know you away from your Forks friends you seem a lot more happier being here?''

Bella looked at Jacob and smiled. ''I am Jacob, now off to bed. See you in the morning'' Jacob retreated upstairs leaving Bella mulling over the day on the sofa. She realised that tomorrow Sam and Emily would be back, it strangely hurt her knowing she would be away from Jacob, she could not understand it. Bella knew that Edward was back tomorrow from his holiday so everything would feel normal again once she saw him. Wouldn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

Bella woke up the next morning and went to make breakfast only to see that Jacob was up and had breakfast already for them.

"Good morning Bella" Jacob said to her as he put down the plate on the table for her. She looked at him and could not help smiling, something about him made her feel safe and warm.

"Morning Jacob, did you make this all for me? I did not realise you could cook so well. Are you not eating? " Bella asked him when she realised that he didn't have a plate in front of him.

"I already had mine, i wanted it all to be perfect for you so got up early" he informed her. Bella looked upto his eye, so deep and dark something drawing her in... She looked back down to her plate and started to eat.

"Well your Dad and Mum gets back today, i bet you have missed them?" she told him with a smile

Bella finished her breakfast before she can get up to wash her plate, Jacob takes it and washed it up for her. She looked at the window to see it was a su nny "do you wanted to go to the beach Jacob" Bella asked in a calm voice with a smile on her face as she asked him, he quickly ran to his room to change and was back before she knew he left the room "let's go then" Jacob said in a excited voice with a big grin on his face.

He grabbed her hand and quickly ran out of the house but Bella pulled her hand out of his so she can lock the door. Once she did lock up Jacob grabbed her had again and they both walk to the beach still holding hands 'I have to let go on his hand because I got a boyfriend' Bella thought to herself but heart hurt of that thought she put it aside and went to pull her hand away only for Jacob to tighten his hold on her and growled at her for trying to pull away from him. So she let him hold her hand.

They arrived to the beach only to see Jacob friends are there so Jacob went over to them as he was pulling Bella with him "hey guys" Jacob said to his friends "hey Jake Bella" they said to them as they saw Bella with Jacob. They all grinned at Jacob when they saw him holding hands with Bella.

Bella placed down the towels on the sand and she sat down on the towel looking out in the sea in her own little world. Jacob noticed she seemed distracted, so Jacob walked behind her and sat down then put his arms around Bella waist. He noticed she seemed to settle back into his arms like they were made for each other. Jacob smiled, he could feel how happy and settled Bella was and whatever worries she had seem to have eased away.

"So what are you going to now that Sam and Emily are back? I mean i guess you got School that keeps you busy and stuff?" Jared asked Bella as he sat down across from them. She looked up at him not sure what to say as she did not even want to think about returning home, she was happy but knew that it was going to end when Sam and Emily were back she wouldn't be needed.

"Well I'm going to head home to check on my Dad and then go to see my boyfriend. He is back later today, he and his family have been away on holiday" she replied to him but as she said that she felt Jacob tightened his hold on her. She swivelled her head round to face Jacob as much as she could. His hold on her had tightened and she was struggling to breathe.

"Jake you're hurting me" Bella whispered installing he lose his hold on him. Jared looked up at Jacob who seemed to be struggling to keep control, he knew he would regret loosing control around Bella he only had to look at what his dad did to his mum to remind him what would happen.

''Jake come and help me get some more food from the car please'' Jared knew he needed to get him away from Bella to calm down.

An hour later and the earlier weirdness had seem to be forgotten. Jacob had settled back down to his usual bubbly self. The gang were just laughing and joking when they heard a familiar car pull up. Sam and Emily were back and obviously realised where Bella and Jacob would be especially on a sunny day in La Push. The Beach!

"Hey guys" Sam said to them as he and his wife sat down near them. Bella noted how happy they looked and she wished that was her, but she had Edward, he made her happy right?b

"Hey Dad! Mum. Did you have a great time?" Jacob said to his parents as he hugged them then sat back down next to Bella

Sam who put his arm around Emily smiled at her. She looked at Jacob and said'' We had an amazing time infact, we were hoping to maybe get away again soon, Bella could we call on you again?''

Bella miled, she felt happy that they want her to come back and if truth be told Bella wanted any excuse to come back it is like she needed to be here.

''Of course any time. How was your holiday anyway?" Bella asked them with a smile.

"It was great" Emily said to her with a happy and excited voice "and like i said we are hoping to do it again SOON!"

"YES'' Jacob shouted with a excited voice as a big grin on his face then he saw his Mum and Dad looking shocked at his response when originally he was so against a babysitter. What had happened in the short time they were away?

''Not that i didn't miss you guys i did but it was nice catching up with Bella" Sam seemed to smile at Jacob his eyes resting between Bella and Jacob, a realization of what HAD happened whilst they were away.

They all stayed and talked to each other. Bella phone started ringing so she looked down on her phone to see Edward was calling her, she quickly answered it.

"Hey are you back? did not think you were getting in till later " Bella said in a calm and lovely voice. Jacob mood seemed to drastically change

"Hey yeah we got in earlier than expected. Bella love where are you?" Edward said to her in the corner of her eye she saw Jacob shaking as Sam, Jared and Paul pushing him into the forest Emily smiled at her, trying to reassure her that everything was fine.

"I'm at La Push, I was looking after Jacob whilst his parents were out of town, I will leaving shortly as I have to check on Charlie as well. So I will try and get over later to see you. If not tonight then I will see you at school tomorrow" Bella said to her boyfriend and quickly ended the call she did not want a reply from him, she felt strange talking to him like the love she had before for him was gone, she did not want to see him tonight and would find any excuse not to see him. What was going on?

She walked away only to get grabbed from behind and before she knew it Bella was slug over a very hot shoulder. Bella heard shouting from Emily as the person run off with her.

That person slowed down then Bella heard a door slam open and close.

Bella was thrown onto the sofa, she looked up to see it was Jacob that put her over his shoulder. at this point she was beyond angry!

''Jacob what do you think you doing?!" Bella commanded him with an angry voice then she heard the door open before she knew it Jacob had pulled her off the sofa and pulled her behind him, he was now in a protective stance in front of Bella. Sam and the others walked into the living room. Sam desperately trying to diffuse the situation knowing how bad this could go. He had to live with the guilt every day when he looked at Emily, but she got more and more beautiful every at would still eat away at him, that he was the one who gave her those scars, he did not want his son to make the same mistake.

"Jacob calm down, you do not want to hurt Bella, she is scared Jacob please son" Sam said to him with Alpha mode

"Look I don't know what's going on but Jacob I have got to go" Bella said as she tried to walk past Jacob only for him to grab her wrist

"YOU NOT GOING ANYWHERE" Jacob bellowed at her his eyes were dark with fury, Sam could see this too and knew his wolf was very close to the service. He realised Bella leaving would set his wolf free.

"what yes I am" Bella said to him with scared voice.

''Jake, Bella has to check on Charlie and it is getting late, she needs to go but i am sure she will come back to see you? But if you do anything stupid now you will regret it, you do not want to scare her away Jake.'' Bella managed to break free of Jacobs clutch, Jacob seemed to be calming down a little. How mistaken was she!

As Bella walked to the living room door she someone shout get back before being pulled roughly against someone chest, she looked up to see Sam holding her protectively, she looked round to notice everyone was standing silently watching Jacob, what was going on? Bella turned round on hearing a growling to see Jacob, or where Jacob was standing, now stood a russet wolf.

''What the hell is going on? WHERE'S JACOB?!'' Bella seemed to panic, she was having a panic attack, this never happens what has gotten into her she needed to leave, she pulled away from Sam, but before she could get any further out the door she felt her knees buckle, the last thing she knew was she was falling to the ground waiting for the impact that never came. She felt a pair of warm strong hands scoop her up innocently placing a kiss on her head.

''It's ok beautiful i have got you and i will never let you go!'' was the last thing Bella heard before falling into a slumber. Jacob would not let go of Bella until he had her safely placed on the couch.

Sam and Emily knew they were going to have a hard time explaining everything for Bella when she woke up, they only hoped that she did not run away and reject the imprint. They could not loose their only child over this. They seemed good together and if this is who the spirits chose for their son then there must be a reason. They looked at Jacob and realised they needed to speak to him now.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella woke up on the sofa, she could not remember how she ended up here she just remembers two tong arms carrying her to the sofa... Jacob?! She looked outside to see it was getting dark, she checked her phone realising it was later, by the looks of it Charlie was starting to worry. She'd got 5 missed calls already, 4 from him and one from.. Oh Edward. Bella looked at the phone realising she'd have to go home she'd deal with Edward later.

Bella quietly got up, she knew there were many squeaky floor boards in the house and she was embarrassed enough that she had fainted. She just wanted to get out of there and she got up and walked for the door only for someone to grab her waist from behind.

"Where do you think you going? " she heard someone growl. She turned slowly to find Jacob staring at her with a face of anger.

"I am going home Jacob, my dad is panicking I have missed 4 phone calls of him, I need to go home and see him." she replied to him. When she finished speaking she looked at Jacob's face it contorted with pain and frustration.

"No you're not" Jacob ordered her as he forced her back into the living room and sat down on the sofa. He pulled Bella onto his lap as Sam and Emily walked in the living room.

Bella went to stand up but instantly she was pulled back down.

"Jacob we talked about this if Bella wants to go, you can not force her to stay" Sam told his son

"MINE" Jacob shouted at his dad as he put his face in her neck, Bella although she normally found his closeness warm and safe, right now she was scared. Jacob could not pick up on this because his wolf was so close to the surface.

"Jake please you scaring me" Bella said in a scared voice. Jacob seemed to ease off her a little realising his imprint was scared and his wolf was very close to the surface. He knew he could not loose control around Bella.

Jacob whined in her neck. Sam looked sadly at Jacob knowing what the imprint pull fell like the urge to be close to them. He still gets that with Emily as strong as the first day they met. He also knew that Jacob needed to control his urge and his wolf. Bella has a life and if he scares her she would push him away further.

"Jacob what if Bella comes back tomorrow for the bonfire, what do you think Bella will you come?" Sam suggested to them still in alpha mode.

''Sure I have not got any other plans and it would be great to hang down here with you guys. Plus I think you need to explain what happened to make me collapse, but as of right now my dad is having a coronary so I need to go home Jake and assure him I am still alive and breathing. but I really need to go home to see my dad Jake" Bella told them in scared and worried voice .

"Ok you promise" Jacob whispered to her holding her close like his existence relied on her.

"Yes I promise to come tomorrow. You have my number text me the time and details. I will be here Jacob ok. " she told him with a calm and scared voice.

Jacob let Bella get up from the sofa. His wolf urging Jacob to stop her leaving, but his dad was right she had her own life as well. She will come tomorrow she promised.

"See you tomorrow" Bella left quickly and started to drive home.

Jacob and his parents watched Bella leave as the car was out of their sight. Jacob turned around to face his mum and dad

"Why did I listen to you and let her leave " Jacob said to them as he started shaking instantly Sam put Emily behind him in a protective stance in front of his imprint

"Jacob we are going to inform Bella in a calm non volatile environment tomorrow. Explain to her what she saw. She was too emotionally drained tonight to process what she has seen. At least she gets a night to sleep on it, tomorrow we will tell her about the pack and the legends being real and because she's is your imprint what that means too. We need to explain to her what the Cullen's are that is too much for her to deal with tonight. She will be safe, do not worry, I have patrol extended to cover the Swan residence." Sam informed his son

"She belongs with me not him! I am alive I can provide her with a future all he can provide her with is death and sadness that is no future." he said to them

"We know Jacob sweetheart, once Bella knows she will have to come to terms with it, let her deal with it do not barge in there and start making the choices for her. She will see what is right and wrong. give her time" Emily informed him with a smile.

Emily and Sam walked inside their house as Jacob phased into his wolf form and started running towards Forks, he would follow Bella secretly reassured that she would get home safe in one piece then he could relax until tomorrow.

Bella pulled up to her house, her dad's car still here so he had not gone to work. Probably put out a missing person report already she laughed to herself. Bella walked inside her house to see that her dad was asleep on the sofa so put a blanket on him. He always stayed up to make sure she was safe. She loved him for it, she could not ask for a better father.

Bella walked into her room to see and jumped shocked to see that Edward was sitting on her bed

"Hey love I have been waiting for hours, I over heard Charlie phone calls go unanswered I was started to worry." Edward said to her "

''Hey what are you doing here I thought I said we'd catch up tomorrow?" Bella asked him

"I missed you and could not wait till tomorrow. Why do you not want to see me?" Edward told her

"I am tired Edward, that is why I said tomorrow! I wish sometimes you would listen to what is say just once! so I will see you tomorrow" Bella lied to him. She could not fully understand why she did, she didn't feel love she felt repulse towards him. What was going on? she was going to have to try and avoid Jasper and the Cullen's especially while she figure out what she is feeling. She smiled at Edward, a forced smile. Edward smiled back reassured he would see her tomorrow when she was fully awake.

"Ok see you tomorrow love" Edward said to her and jumped out on the window. He watched from the woods to see Bella deep in thought locking the window. Why would she lock the window? she has NEVER done that before? what has happened whilst he was away to make Bella numb to him. Something had changed and he would not settle till he resolved the threat that was pulling Bella further and further away from him.

Bella was glad that Edward was gone for some reason because the love she had was gone. Something was shifting inside her and it all lead back to La Push and Jacob , what was going on! She should be so happy her boyfriend is back, but every time he hugged her she could not stop thinking of Jacob?!

Bella went to bed and fell asleep but yellow eyes haunted her dreams, the same Yellow eyes from Sam's house before she collapsed but somehow she was not scared. She was relived that Edward had gone and she was glad she had told him to leave. She would face tomorrow and whatever it had to throw at her but for now she fell asleep dreaming of the yellow eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella woke up the next morning anxious over what this day would bring. She knew she had to face Edward but she found herself wanting to run away as far as possible from him. She got up and got dressed and headed downstairs. Charlie patrol car was gone so he must have gone to work already. She could not stomach breakfast, she was too nervous about today and seeing all the Cullen's again. She picked up an apple and headed for her car, hoping today would not go as bad as she thought it might. On her way out to the car she heard her phone beep. She checked it and smiled, a message from Jake, just saying his name or thinking about him always brought a smile to her e breakfast. she heard her phone beep so she checked her phone to see a new message;

FROM JACOB : Hey beautiful

Bonfire at the first beach at 7 o'clock just bring yourself, you promised you'd be there.

love Jake

Bella went to reply to him but someone knocked on her door so went to open it to reveal Edward standing there. She rolled her eyes that did not go unnoticed by Edward. What had got into his Bella?

"Are you ready to go? I thought i would drive you today? spend a bit of time together before school?" Edward asked her with a smile.

"Sure let me just grab my bag from the back" she said in a worry voice. They both got in the car but Edward tensed he could smell a wolf. Edward looked at Bella, realising she was covered in the smell tensed his fingers on the steering wheel. He would find out the truth , Nothing and NO ONE would take his Bella away from him especially not the Mangy mutts. He would keep Bella away at all costs!

Bella was silence the whole ride to school but Edward tried to make a conversation but to stopped when he realised that Bella was going to talk but she didn't and by that time they'd had arrived at school. Edward realised something was wrong with Bella, never ever has she felt so distant from him as she does now. He needed to speak to his family, they needed to solve this. He could not loose Bella, she was his no body else's. He watched Bella get out of the car and expected her to wait for him but he watched as she walked over to her friends Angela and Jessica. Ignoring Edward she carried on into school. Edward thought to himself ' i need to find Alice she must have seen something'. Edward stormed off into school to find Alice. Bella looked back pleased that she had at least survived the journey to school. She could now focus on her plan to avoid the rest of the cullens.

Bella ignored Edward and his siblings all though Alice attempted to speak to her she would avoid any long conversation or purely walk in the opposite direction and pretend like she had not heard her. Before she knew it school finished for the day, much to her relieve she had watched the Cullen's leave. Edward hovered around but left when there was no site of Bella. Bella looked up at the sky, great she thought to herself. She'd have to walk home in the rain. Hopefully it is a small shower?

She started to walk home i her own little world when she heard a motor bike pull over next to her so she stopped and looked at the driver her hadn slowly going down to find her pepper spray. She looked up to to see it was Paul.

"Hey Paul you scared me, er what are you doing this side of town?" Bella said to him, looking over his bike with admiration. Maybe the thrill of actually riding one. She has always wanted to but Charlie would kill her if he ever found out.

"Hey Bella" Paul said to her with a smile. He always has s certain smile for Bella, like for most other girls its a sexy seductive smile, they are putty in his hands. With me, it is a caring sincere smile. I liked to see this side of Paul, away from the pack he was a different person caring and considerate. But nothing beats Jacobs smile... What was she thinking?

''Jacob ordered me to come and get you he sensed that you may be in a need for a ride, plus one of his mates were on patr...driving buy with his dad and saw you, so he rang Jake and Jake asked me to come and pick you up. He did not want you get ill for the bonfire later." Paul informed her

"I can't I have to get home to cook for my dad" Bella told him

''That's Fine but you owe me some of the famous muffins, just for me none for the rest of the pigs, just me! if we have a deal i will drop you off at yours and tell Jake you will be by later? Do we have a deal?" Paul looked at Bella with puppy dogs eyes begging her to take the deal.

''Deal!'' Bella said with the biggest smile on her face, the first smile true smile she had all day. She spent most the day stressed avoiding the cullens, it was nice juts to relax and laugh with friends.

''Alrighty then, climb on your carriage awaits princess.'' Paul told her as he put his helmet on and drive off.

Paul dropped Bella at home and she got on and started making pasta for dinner and then started making her famous muffins for Paul. Once there were done. Bella put the muffins in a cake tin. She left her dad a note

Dad

Gone to La push for the bonfire don't stay up. I may crash over at a friends house, so left you food for your lunch tomorrow.

Love You old man

Bella

She started to drive to La push. instead of going to Sam and Emily's house she went to first beach. She arrived to the beach to see that everyone was there for the bonfire.

Bella looked around and saw Paul talking to Jared and Sam so she went over to them with the cake tins with muffins inside. She just got to them as two strong arms came around her waist

"Here you go Paul my famous muffins you asked for, just for you" Bella said to him as she hand the over to him . Paul smiled the biggest grin ever and seemed very proud he'd got Bella's muffins and no one else. Embry looked Jealous, Bella's muffin were the best.

"Thanks Bella" he said to her as he ate was then chased by Embry and Jared who both were desperate to have one, Paul would not share so they ran down the beach after him. Bella laughed then she turned round to see who was holding her round her waist. She knew who it was the instant he put his arms round her waist. She did not know why but she felt immediately warm and safe... the warmest and happiest she had been all day.

"Hey Jacob" Bella said to him

"Hey Beautiful Bella, come with me you can sit by me, they are about to start, you cold, i will keep you warm, come on. we do not bite." he said to her with a smile on his face

''Speak for yourself Jake'' Paul shouted out laughing.

"Ok everyone settle down" Bella heard Mr Black say to them. So Bella sat down as Jacob sat down behind her.

They were told about the legends, Bella loved listening to the tribes stories, she knew it was a Tribal secret there heritage and they never had outsiders at the bonfires, so why her? why now? Little did she know her question was about to be answered.

"I can't believe that they were real" Bella said to them

"Yes their are real Bella, you seem to be taking the news that we turn into wolves and your boyfriend and his family are Cold ones?'' Sam said looking at her questioningly like he was waiting for he to react and go off on one at them... but it never came... it is like realization she knew ever since Jacob imprinted that something as not right. Yes imprinting, they had yet to tell her about that one. He looked at his son, who was slowly unravelling he knew Jake needed Bella to be told about the imprinting so his wolf didn't feel a threat. Sam looked at Billy Black who nodded and looked back at Bella.

''Bella there is something else we need to talk to you about. What do you know about imprinting?'' Bella looked at Sam, she had no clue what he was on about. Jacob's hold seemed to grip on her like she'd run away.

''Imprinting?... What's that?'' Bella asked.

"It's like a wolf finding the soul mate.. you be anything for her like a brother, friend or boyfriend.. you look into her eyes and you will know" Sam explained imprinting to her

"Why are you telling this to me this" Bella asked him as she felt Jacob face go in between her neck

"you are Jacob imprint Bella" Sam said as he watched her to see if she runs away.

"WHAT I CAN'T I HAVE A BOYFRIEND" Bella screamed out as she stood up but to get pulled back down on to Jacob lap as he wolf was on the surface that Bella tried to runway.

Sam and the pack watched as Jacob moved her hair out of the way to expose her neck to him "NO JACOB" the pack shouted as they realised what he was going to do but it was too late.

Jacob whined and bit down on her neck.

Bella screamed and past out.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella woke up in the middle of the night in her bed but then she realised that it wasn't her bed but someone else's bed. she felt really hot so she went to sit up but can't cause someone arm was over her waist in a tight hold so Bella couldn't get up, her own personal heater. She managed to free herself, she was sore and she could not remember how she ended up here at all, all she remembered was the Beach, Bonfire, BITE! Bella touched her neck the bite mark was son angrily red, how would she hide this from Charlie or even explain it and what about...EDWARD?!

She turned her head to see Jacob sleeping so as quiet as she could she collected her clothes and got changed. She obviously had borrowed Emily's Pyjamas, she just could not remember a lot from last nigh. How could Jacob bite her like that?!

Little did she know that Jacob had woken up when he felt her move but wanted to see what her moves were before he acted. He lay there watching the graceful beauty move around trying to go unnoticed. He realised she was getting ready to eave. He knew he needed to explain why he bit her, now she knew about imprinting. Bella stood up but got grabbed and before she knew it she was on her bed with Jacob hovering over her. Bella slapped him in the face, angry at what he'd had done to her, he says he loves her but how could you bite someone you say you love. Bella pushes him up and Jacob backs up to face her standing up.

"Bella, it is not...look I am sorry it was the wolf, he was so in control, now you know about the imprinting.. the pack the Cullen's. I just got so scared and needed to reassure my wolf you would not leave. I am so sorry Bella, I should not of done that to you. It was aggressive of me and I apologize just the thought of...him touching you. I don't want anyone else to have your heart, kiss your lips , be in your arms because that's only my place. ONLY MINE! If you want to leave me then fine, I will give you space but I won't walk way or abandoned you and you can be damn sure I am going to fight for you every step of the way."

Bella paused like she could not move his words had enchanted her, like he was the only one in the world she wanted to please. She knew she had to stop thinking like this but she couldn't

"I know were both still young and it is still too early to say this but... I know you are the one... my perfect one ,Mine!" Jacob said to her  
"You see the mark I gave you shows you and any other wolf or male that you are taken you are mine" Jacob told her with a grin and has love in his eyes

"Jake I got a boyfriend who I love" Bella informed him but Jacob growled as his wolf came to the surface as she said that she loves someone else not him.

Jacob growled it was like his wolf wanted to take the reins and the switch flipped. Welcome Mr Wolf.

''Take your clothes off Bella" Jacob ordered her "what.. why" Bella asked him in a worried and scared voice "I need to show you who you belong to" Jacob told her as his eyes went yellow as his wolf was on the surface.

Bella ran to the door to get away. She opened it only for Jacob to slam it close from behind her.

Before Bella knew it she was n*** and Jacob was on top of her "Jacob please don't" Bella didn't finish her sentence as Jacob crushed his lips on hers. She lost all the fight, she found she wanted this she wanted this with Jacob but she had to stop it, it was illegal he was 15... too young.. she needed to stop it.

"Jacob, this is too much too soon, can we take it slow, can you just hold me? Please!" Soon Bella and Jacob fell asleep together.

The next day Bella woke up to see Jacob wasn't there so she got up from the bed and got e realised she had not returned Charlies calls so dropped him a text to let him know where she was.

She went into the kitchen to see Jacob and Sam sitting down and having a discussion but to stop when she walks in the kitchen

"look I am going to head off to school" Bella told them as she went to Jake and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "I going to end it with Edward" Bella insured Jacob with a smile "good cause you're mine" Jacob said to her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Bella arrived to school and got out of her car.

She saw Edward across the school and started to walk over to him "Edward we need to talk" Bella said to Edward "ok" Edward said to her in a sad voice "you know don't you" Bella asked him "yeah I know" he said to her "then I don't want anything from you.. I want to leave me alone" Bella informed her and walked away.

Bella sat down with Angela and Jessica at lunch time. she looked up to see Rosalie standing there "can I talk to you Bella" she asked Bella "sure" Bella whispered to her so Rosalie walked off with Bella "so what did you want to say" Bella asked the blonde vampire "I glad that you decided to stay human and we are going to move away" she informed Bella and left.

School has finished so she went home to start dinner for herself and her dad. She made an easy and quick dinner.

Bella finished cooking dinner so she went to the living room to do her homework. half way though it her phone started ringing.. she didn't look at the screen and answered it "hey" she said to the person "Bella you got to get here quick" she heard Emily said to in a worry voice "I on my way" Bella informed Emily and hanged up on her.

Bella arrived at Sam and Emily's house quick and ran inside to see a reddish massive wolf growling as the others were shouting at him. Jacob felt Bella present here so he looked around and spotted her standing at the living room door. The wolf stopped growling and started to walk to his imprint.

Jacob phased back to his human form and hugged Bella as he put his head in between her neck and sniffed her. She was finally relieves and felt safe. Jacob smiled, and kissed her head. Little did Bella know that Edward would not let her go so easily and this was just the start. Yes the Cullen's were leaving but Edward would not let his true love go without a fight.


	7. Chapter 7

''Bella everything will be all right if it is any consolation you did the right thing. If your heart is not in it it is not fair to lie to that person, you are not only hurting them but yourself in the process. If someone makes you miserable more than they do Happy then you know they need to go. You have done the right thing.'' Angela said to Bella who seemed to be jumping out of her skin at anyone passing her like she was expecting something bad to happen.

Angela paused and looked up at Bella who still looked a little scared, she hated seeing what that d*** was doing to her friend the effect he still had on her. She had to break this spell somehow.

''Anyway to be honest , Edward was Edweird, his family him just creepy.. Right i mean come on it just rings weirdness all off it. You can do better Bella'' Angela said to her as she continued munching her salad. Mike looked up as he noticed Edward Cullen storm past out of the dining room. He looked at Angela who looked up herself, she noticed Bella looked relieved that he was no longer there.

''They aren't all weird Jessica! Just Edward at times. Look i do not want it to be awkward any more than it is already!'' Bella said to the group

''Do you think he heard any of that?'' Mike asked specifically looking at Jessica who had her mouth full of salad.

''Who cares right, they are old news, and now we got our Bella back''

''Cheer up sweet beautiful girl, you are in love again and this time it will make you feel magnificent and happy, not depressed and withdrawn. It will be nice to have the old Bella back so whoever this guy is tell him he has our seal of approval.'' Angela reassures Bella with a side hug, she knows she has done the right thing. Her heart belongs to Edward and she cannot deny the feelings any more.

Tyler Crowley the class clown showed up at that point which in Bella's eyes was good timing it distracted the topic away from her break up but she noticed Angela inquisitively looking at her. At that point before she could speak to Angela, her phone vibrated. She smiled, like she had never smiled before. Angela smiled too it was nice her best friend was happy she had not seen Bella truly happy in a while.

''Something has made you smile? Are you going to spill all then? or do i have to get Jessica to get involved she could get anything out of anyone?!'' Angela said to Bella smiling knowing the last thing she wanted was Jessica finding out about Jacob just yet. Not that she was embarrassed on the contrary she loved him so much, but she also knew it was early days and she did not want her friends to make a scene and cause problems.

''His names is Jacob, he makes me so happy! Isn't it crazy we can look back a year and see how much has changed. I mean who would of thought you would finally pick up the courage to ask Eric to the prom, and now you are an item and look at Jessica i mean she is madly in love with Mike and would not of acted on it if not given a push in the right way. Now they are happily in love. And me... this time last year, when he left i was a mess, now i finally found the sunshine in my life, and he has always been there for me through out it. We graduate this year, look at all the people that have entered our life, Left our life's and stayed in our life.'' Bella pauses looking around the canteen at all her friends laughing and joking.

''the memories you won't forget and then... the memories you want to forget so badly'' Bella looks up to see Rosalie walking towards her.

''Bella can i talk to you for a moment please... alone'' Rosalie looked completely broken, she could not understand why. Rosalie never liked Bella, so acting all heart broken now puzzled her.

''Angela, i will catch up with you later.'' Bella picked up her books saying bye to her friends before leaving with Rosalie. Bella wondered what Rosalie of all people could have to say to Bella.

Edwards POV

I stood in the corner hidden from sight, watching Bella with her friends, i just could not bring myself to take my eyes off Bella. She didn't mean it this dog of hers has her confused she thinks she loves him she does not! She loves me and no one else.

''Bella everything will be all right if it is any consolation you did the right thing. If your heart is not in it it is not fair to lie to that person, you are not only hurting them but yourself in the process. If someone makes you miserable more than they do Happy then you know they need to go. You have done the right thing.'' Angela said to Bella who seemed to be jumping out of her skin at anyone passing her like she was expecting something bad to happen.

I can hear every word she says and every word her friends say. I never did like Jessica, Angela i liked a little but after what she has just said i hated her eve more now. She was telling my Bella that i made her miserable, that she needs to follow her heart and apparently that not me?!

She senses i am here, that is her bond with me unbreakable. She knows when her true love is near, see how she shudders like someone has just walked over her grave. She is beautiful, and vulnerable even more now. It is adorable in a way, i need her to miss me and want me. She will come back to me, that is right my love, you have your little break but i know your heart belongs to me. This dog has nothing over you! and that is when i heard the next comment, it made me so angry!

''Anyway to be honest , Edward was Edweird, his family him just creepy.. Right i mean come on it just rings weirdness all off it. You can do better Bella'' Angela said to her as she continued munching her salad. Mike looked up as he noticed Edward Cullen storm past out of the dining room. He looked at Angela who looked up herself, she noticed Bella looked relieved that he was no longer there.

I need to get out of here!

WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?! THEY ARE INSIGNIFICANT AND NOT WORTH WASTING ANY TIME OVER THEY ARE POISON, THEY ARE POISONING MY BELLA'S MIND MAKING HER DO THINGS SHE DOES NOT WANT TO DO! I KNEW IT! SHE DOES NOT WANT ME TO GO AWAY SHE NEEDS ME TO SURVIVE. IT IS HER FRIENDS AND THE DOGS, THEY WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING THEY ARE DOING! I WILL GET BELLA BACK ONE WAY OR ANOTHER EVEN IF IT MEANS MAKING HER ONE OF US THEN THE DOG WILL NOT WANT HER. I NOW KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO DO

Enjoy your remanding days in bliss Bella because i will come for you and get you back. Mark my words. You are mine Little lamb no one else's!


	8. Chapter 8

It was Friday

Bella was sitting with her friends "we going to Port Angeles to go to the cinema.. do you want to come with us Bella" Angela asked Bella with a smile "I wish I can't but I going to hang out with my friends in La Push" Bella told them with a small smile on her face.

Everyone looked over Bella head to see Edward walking over to her "Bella watch out" Jessica whispered in her ear so Bella turned around to see her ex-boyfriend standing behind her "what do you want Edward" Bella asked him in angrier voice "can I talk to you" he asked her as he looked at everyone to see that they were looking at him "alone" Edward hissed out "if I do will you leave me alone afterwards" Bella told him still angrier.

He didn't reply to her just walked off.

Bella turned around to her friends only to see them looking out her "I will be right back.. if I not back in five minutes call Sam and tell him that I went to talk to Edward alone" she told her friends and walked off to find him.

She found him outside in the car park "what do you want to talk about" she asked her ex-boyfriend "about you going to La Push tonight" Edward told her "it's nothing to do with you.. where I go is none of your business" She shouted at him "I'm your mate" he informed her "no your not.. Jake is" Bella whispered to him in annoyed voice.

When Edward didn't say anything so she turned around thinking the conversation was over but before she could move a few steps away from him.

Edward grabbed her and though her in the passenger seat and he quickly got in the driver seat and drive of with Bella.

Jessica and Angela walked out to see that Edward though Bella into the car so they ran back inside to the table where everyone was sitting on "Edward just kidnapped Bella" Jessica told her friends "WHAT" Mike, Eric and Tyler shouted as they jumped up from the table. everyone started talking in a worried voice because of her friend. Angela remember want Bella said to them before she left to talk to Edward "guys" she whispered to them but they ignored her "SHUT UP" Angela shouted at them then they went quiet.

Angela grabbed Bella's phone what she left behind "what are you doing Angela.. we need to find Bella" Jessica said to her in angrier voice but Angela ignored her and called that person who Bella told them to phone.

It rang twice before someone answered "hello" Angela heard a female voice "is this Sam's number" she asked the women "yea it's I'm Emily.. Sam wife.. what's wrong" Emily asked Angela "it's Bella" she whispered to Emily but someone else was on the phone "What happened" she heard a deep voice "well she went to talk to Edward and then I saw him though her in his car" Angela explained to him still worried about Bella but him hanged up on her.

Sam Pov

Sam and Emily were just relaxing on the sofa in the living room.

The phone started to ring.. Emily went to stand up to answer it but Sam hold on her tightened "leave it" he told his wife then the ringing stopped only for it to ring again.

The third ring Emily answered "hello" Emily said in the phone "is this Sam's number" Emily heard someone asked her "yea it is I'm Emily.. Sam wife.. what's wrong" Emily asked Angela "it's Bella" she whispered to Emily instantly Sam was there and takes the phone of Emily "What happened" Sam said to her a deep voice "well she went to talk to Edward and then I saw him though her in his car" he heard her explain to him.

Sam ran outside and phased into his wolf foam and alert howl for his pack to phase soon everyone joined him.

'What's wrong' Jared

'is it a leech' Paul

'dad what's going on' Jacob

'I was with Claire' Quil

'no it's Bella she is in danger' Sam told them

'why's Bella in danger' Embry

'Edward has taken her' Sam told them in alpha mode

'leech... mate... kill...danger' Jacob let his wolf take control and he ran off to find his imprint.

The pack looked everywhere but couldn't find her anywhere soon they went home to rest but Jacob couldn't phase back because his mate was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's Pov

Edward had taken Bella to Alaska where the Denali's lived.

"Why did you bring me to the Denali coven?" Bella asked him as she saw where she was. She was confused, how could she ever be free from him?

"Because we will be safe here those mangy mutts cannot harm you. I could make you so happy Bella you know that if only you'd give into me, we could be together forever!" Edward informed her with a smile. That smile used to make her feel warm and safe, now it made her skin crawl, she despised him and wanted nothing more to do with him. what didn't he understand/

Edward grabs Bella arms and guided her into the house were the Denali's and the Cullen's inside the house. When he pulled her in she felt betrayed she saw the people she counted as family who she thought would protect her and respect her wishes.

"Hello Bella" Carlisle said to her with a smile on his face. He looked at Bella unsure of what her reaction would be to him.

She looked at Carlisle then to Edward "You planned this?" Bella asked her ex-boyfriend "Yes I did.. I had to protect you" he explained to her "I want to go home.. now" Bella commanded to him "I sorry.. but you can't go home" Edward told Bella "wait.. forget this.. I out of here" Bella informed them as she walked for the door only for someone to block her way so she looked up to see Alice standing there "move Alice" Bella ordered Alice but she shook her head at her "Bella I can still see you as one of us" Alice explained to her "I don't want that Alice" Bella informed her ex-friend. Alice went to say something but to get cut off "Alice you want to see to it.. CAN'T YOU SEE THAT BELLA WANTS TO HAVE A NORMAL LIVE" Rosalie shouted at her coven "Rose" Esme scolded at her "no did Edward tell you that one of the wolfs imprinted on Bella" Rosalie informed Carlisle and Esme "WHAT" Carlisle shouted as he turned around to face Edward "is it true Edward.. is Bella mate a wolf" Carlisle asked his son "no.. she's mine" Edward whispered to him "no I not and I want to go home" Bella told them with a frown on her face "I sorry Bella.. Rose and Emmett will take you back" Esme told them as she looked at Bella and smiled at her which Bella returned to her.

Jasper grabbed Edward when I went to grab Bella and run of with her.

Bella was sitting in the car with Rosalie and Emmett as they were taking her back to La Push. They all had a small conversation on the way to Forks.

ONE HOUR LATER

Rosalie drive past 'WELCOME TO FORKS' sign.

The time she got the it was night so Rosalie drive to Bella's house so she got out with Emmett soon they were surround by wolfs so they went in a crunched down to protect themselves but before the wolves could attack Bella stepped out of the car but they didn't realise she was there "STOP" Bella shouted at the wolfs so they did and looked at her "they brought me back" she explained it to them.

Bella watched as a black wolf ran off only to come back as Sam "Bella.. I glad you alright" Sam told her as he hugged her then she realised that Jacob wasn't there "where's Jake" Bella asked him with a worried voice in the corner of her eye she saw the wolfs run off to the forest only for them to phase out "Jacob's ill" Embry informed her "what.. why" Bella said in a hurry and worried voice "because his imprint was taken away from him.. when he wasn't see his mate for a while the wolf begins to feel pain from a loss of his imprint" Sam explained it to her "take me to him.. please" Bella begged him as tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Sam picked her up and ran with the pack following him.

He made it to his house and ran to Jacob's room then put Bella down on his bed instantly Bella was pulled into his chest and Jake face was in between he neck and smelt her scent. So Bella fell a sleep when she felt safe and peace with him.

Bella woke up the next morning to Jacob still laying there so she tried to get up to get breakfast but Jacob hold on her tightened and he let out a growl so she turned to see Jacob looking out her with yellow eyes that means his wolf was in control.

Sam walked into his son room when he heard a growl but before Bella know it she was behind Jacob as he stood in front in a protective stand "MINE" he growled out to his dad.

Bella went to walk around only for him to push her back as he turned around to face her "you're mine" Jacob told her as he walked up to her and put his face in her neck and inhaled her scent.

She takes a few steps back only for him to tightened his hold on her "you belong to me" his wolf growled out "let go" she whispered in a scared voice. Sam realised she was scared so he grabbed his son and pulled him away from Bella "GET OF ME" Jacob snarled out to his dad "Jake.. you scaring her" Sam informed his son in alpha mode.

Jacob looked at his imprint to see that she was scared then went over to her and hugged her "I sorry.. Bella please don't be scared of me" He said in a worried voice "it's alright" Bella told him with a smile.

All day Jacob didn't leave Bella's side but she didn't mind she felt safe around him.

It was night so Bella went to walk out to go home but Jacob grabbed her and takes her to his room so they both fell asleep together.

Pack Pov

The pack minus Jacob watched Bella's house. They stayed there all day.

'let's go and rest' Sam ordered to the pack

Sam and the pack went to go but to stop when they smelt the blonde and the muscle scent so they surrounded them.

They were about to attack "STOP" The pack heard a familiar female shouted then they turned to see Bella standing near the car "they brought me back" Bella told the pack

Sam ran off only to come back as himself "Bella.. I glad you alright" Sam told her as he hugged her then she realised that Jacob wasn't there "where's Jake" Bella asked him with a worried voice in the corner of her eye she saw the wolfs run off to the forest only for them to phase out "Jacob's ill" Embry informed her "what.. why" Bella said in a hurry and worried voice "because his imprint was taken away from him.. when he wasn't see his mate for a while the wolf begins to feel pain from a loss of his imprint" Sam explained it to her "take me to him.. please" Bella begged him as tears were rolling down her cheeks.

The pack went they own way while Sam takes Bella to his house and ran to Jacob's room then put Bella down on his bed instantly Bella was pulled into his chest and Jake face was in between he neck and smelt her scent. So Bella fell a sleep when she felt safe and peace with him.

Bella woke up the next morning to Jacob still laying there so she tried to get up to get breakfast but Jacob hold on her tightened and he let out a growl so she turned to see Jacob looking out her with yellow eyes that means his wolf was in control.

Sam walked into his son room when he heard a growl but before Bella know it she was behind Jacob as he stood in front in a proactively stance "MINE" he growled out to his dad.

Bella went to walk around only for him to push her back as he turned around to face her "you're mine" Jacob told her as he walked up to her and put his face in her neck and inhaled her scent.

She takes a few steps back only for him to tightened his hold on her "you belong to me" his wolf growled out "let go" she whispered in a scared voice. Sam realised she was scared so he grabbed his son and pulled him away from Bella "GET OF ME" Jacob snarled out to his dad "Jake.. you scaring her" Sam informed his son in alpha mode.

Jacob looked at his imprint to see that she was scared then went over to her and hugged her "I sorry.. Bella please don't be scared of me" He said in a worried voice "it's alright" Bella told him with a smile.

All day Jacob didn't leave Bella's side but she didn't mind she felt safe around him.

It was night so Bella went to walk out to go home but Jacob grabbed her and takes her to his room so they both fell asleep together.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Bella woke up to see a sleepy Jacob with his arms around her waist then her stomach growled because she wasn't eaten since Edward kidnapped her so she went to sit up but he tightened his hold around her then she tried to squirming but Jacob gave a growl because she was trying to get away from him.

Bella manage to free herself from him then he growled and put his arm out to find her so she grabbed a pillow and put it under his arm and watched him snuggle up to the pillow. He looked cute hugging the pillow so she got her phone out and takes a picture of him.

She gave him a quick look then left the room.

Bella walked into the kitchen but Emily and Sam wasn't there "they must still be in bed" she whispered to herself so she decided to make breakfast for them and got the ingredient make breakfast but they were out off eggs and bacon so she quickly left the house to go to the shop. she got in her car and drive off.

But Jacob woke up when he heard a car start up and drive off so he thought it was his dad going to the shop.

Jacob looked down to his imprint only to see it was a pillow then he head shot up and ran out of his room and went to his parents room to see that his mum and dad was still asleep.

Jacob let out a growl and started to shake because his imprint ran from him but when he growled Sam shot up to see his son standing there shaking "Jake.. what's wrong.. calm down" Sam said in alpha mode "she.. left.. me" Jacob growled out to his dad that when Sam realised with Bella leaving will cause Jacob to lose control "Jake.. she was a life to you know" Emily told her son as she woke up herself causing Jacob to growl out his mum but Sam growled back at him.

They all heard the front door open.

Bella walked back into the house and went into the kitchen but before she can cook breakfast she was pulled into a hot body and a head in between her neck but she knew it was Jake because she felt safe and protected "you don't ever run from me again" she heard Jacob growl out so she turned around "what" she asked him with a confused voice as she had a frown on her face but she didn't realise that his wolf was in control "YOU'RE MINE" he growled out to her so Bella looked up and realised it's not Jake but his wolf.

Sam and Emily walked into the kitchen but Jacob grabbed Bella and stood in front of her protective blocking her from them eye sight so she stayed behind him "Emily slowly.. walk out of the kitchen" Sam ordered his imprint so she did want she was told and left the kitchen then Sam quickly followed after her "what's going on.. Sam" Emily question her husband "well he's imprint just arrived back to him so Jake won't let anyone near her till he's ready" Sam informed his wife "why" Emily asked him "because his wolf feels throat that his mate might be taken from him again" Sam informed his wife and hugged her.

Jacob relaxed when his parents left the room so he turned around to his imprint and put his face in between her neck and kissed his mark what he gave her "Jake.. do you want to sit down while I make you breakfast" Bella suggest to him with a smile so he sat down and watched her every move.

Bella was nearly done but Jacob can't hold it anymore and went up to her at put his arms around her waist so she cooked with his arms around her "Jake.. can you get four plates down for me" Bella told him so he went and got 4 plates for her and put them on the table but before she got put the food on the plates Jake takes it from her and does it for her.

Bella walked out of the kitchen "Sam.. Emily.. breakfast done" Bella informed them and quickly went back into the kitchen and sat down next to Jacob so Emily and Sam sat down across them "Bella.. I know I going to be cheekier.. but can you stay here till Jake wolf calms down" Sam suggested to her "WHAT" Bella shouted as she jumped up causing Jacob to jump up and grabbed her making sure she doesn't run from him "well it will help Jake" Emily told her in a worried voice because she worried about her son.

Bella couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing "what so funny" Sam and Jake asked her "I was joking.. of course I will stay" Bella told them as she looked at Jake to see worried eyes but quickly changed into hope and love in his eyes "do you want to come with me and get my stuff.. Jake" Bella asked Jake with a smile. He nodded his head then they left to go to Bella's house.

Bella and Jacob arrived to her house to see her dad's cruiser car there so they walked inside the house to see her dad sitting on the sofa in the living room "hey dad" Bella said to her dad and hugged him "hey Bells.. Hey Jake" Charlie said to them still watching football.

They walked into Bella's room and started packing her stuff then went down stairs "Jake.. can you take my stuff to the car.. I will meet you there" Bella told him so he takes her stuff and goes to her car.

Bella walked into the living room "dad.. I going to stay at Emily's house for a bit" Bella told her dad "ok" Charlie whispered back "if you need anything.. just call me" Bella told him. Charlie nodded his head then Bella left the house and got in the car and drive off.

Bella and Jacob arrived back to his house and walked inside so Jacob takes Bella stuff into his room while she went into the kitchen to see a note on the fridge and it said

Bella and Jake

we gone to the beach

come and meet us there

from Sam

Jacob walked into the kitchen so Bella looked up "Sam wants us to go to the beach" Bella informed him with a smile on her face which Jake returned to her.

They left the house and arrived to the beach to see the pack was there so they walked up to them.

Jacob sat down and pulled Bella onto his lap "hey Bella.. hey Jake" the pack said to them "hey guys" Bella and Jake said together.

The pack and the imprints stayed there till it got dark.

Bella and Jacob got into bed and fell asleep together.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella wake up the next morning and turned to face Jacob 'I can't believe that I sleep with Jake "Jake.. it's time to wake up" Bella whispered to him as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips "now.. that's a great wake up call" Jake said to her "well.. it's time to get and dress" Bella told him "uh" he said in a confused voice "it's a school day.. and before you can say we can buck we can not.. so get dress" Bella ordered him as she was already dress for school

Jake quickly got dress

Bella walked out of the room with Jake so they walked into the kitchen to see Emily and the pack sitting down "hey Emily.. hey guys" Bella said to them as she sat down on next to Paul and Embry causing Jacob to growl "that's enough Jake" Bella ordered to him so Jacob looked at her in shock "why are you growling anyway" Bella asked him with a frown on her face "I don't like you sitting near them" Jake growled out to his imprint "well.. you have to get use to it" she told him "I don't have to get use to it.. you're mine" Jake told her with a angry voice "you know what.. I going" Bella said to them so she walked over to Jake "I will see you later.. and don't forget to go to school" Bella said to Jake as she hugged him then left the house

Bella got into her car and drove off

Soon she arrived to school and walked over to her friends "hey Bella" Jessica said to her as she turned to face mike again "Bella.. you're back.. how did you escape Edward" Angela asked her "well.. Rosalie and Emmett helped me and brought me back here" Bella informed them "we glad you back" Eric said to her as he listened to the conversation "it's good to be back" Bella said to them with a smile

The bell rang

Angela and Bella walked to their class room

They walked inside and sat down together "so I bet your dad and Jacob was glad you back" Angele said to her "yeah they were.. Jake didn't let me out of sight" Bella informed her

The teacher walked into the class room and started the class so Bella and Angele did not talk for the rest of the class

The second bell went off so the class left the room "bye Angela" Bella called out as she walked away from her "see you at lunch" Angela said to her as she went her own way

The day went quick and school has finished so Bella walked out of the building with Angela to see a bunched of girls standing near her car "why are they surrounded your car.. Bella" Angela asked her "don't know.. let's go and find out" Bella suggest to Angela as she walked over to her car with Angela following after her that when Bella saw Paul and Embry standing next to her car "hey Paul.. hey Embry" Bella called out to them and hugged them "hey Bella" Both of them said to her with a smile on their faces "what are you doing here" Bella asked them "well Jake was worried about you.. he wanted us to come and make sure you don't have a car accident" Paul informed her in a annoyed voice

Angela cleared her throat "are you going introduce us.. Bella" Angela asked her "oh right.. Angela this is Paul and Embry.. guys this is Angela" Bella introduced them so she looked at the them

Bella saw Embry looking at Angela like she was his world so she walked up to Paul "did he imprinted" Bella whispered into Paul's ear so he just nodded his head "Angela.. do you mind if you can give me a ride to La Push.. while Paul and Embry take my truck" Bella called out to her so Angela turned around to face Bella causing Embry to growl at her "stop growling.. or you going to scare her" Bella whispered in a low voice so only for them to hear her "sure.. Bella" Angela said as she got into her car

Bella turned around to face Embry and Paul "I will try to convince her to stay at La Push for a bit" Bella told Embry so he went over to Bella and hugged her "thank you.. Bella" Embry whispered to her and got into the passenger side on her truck

Bella got in to Angela car so they left the school and started headed into La Push "Angela.. can you keep a secret for me" Bella asked her best friend "sure.. what's the matter" Angela asked her with a smile "I.. uh.. I don't know how to say this" Bella shuddered in a worried voice "Bella.. what ever it is.. it will be fine" Angela tried to reason her "well.. I slept with Jake" Bella whispered to her in a hurry voice "what.. that's great" Angela excited said to her "uh.. no it's not" Bella told her in a scared voice then Angela realised how upset Bella was so she pulled over "why not" Angela asked her in a calm voice "because he's fifteen.. it's illegal" Bella said to her "Bella.. the way you told me about him.. I think Jacob the one for you" Angela reasoned her "he is the one.. but my dad is the chief officer" Bella told her as tears were rolling down her cheek "I sure.. your dad won't mind" she told her as she pulled over a crying friend into a hug "will you stay with me at La Push" Bella begged her so she nodded her head

Angela pulled over at Sam and Emily's house so they got out of the car and but before they could knocked on the door it was slammed opened before Bella could look who it was but to get pulled into a hugged and head in between her neck then she realised it was Jacob "Jake.. let go" Bella said to him so he let go off her so Bella walked over to a nervous Angela "Ang.. this is Jake.. Jake this is my best friend Angela" Bella introduce them so Angela walked over to him "hi Jake.. it's nice to meet you.. Bella has not stopped talking about you" Angela teased them as she held out her hand so he shake her hand "nothing bad.. I hope" Jake teased back

Angela quickly looked at Bella and back to Jake "we share our secrets together" Angela told him "Secrets" Jake question her with a frown on his face "yeah she told me that.. you slept with her" Angela teased him as Emily and Sam walked out of the house "WHAT" Sam half shouted half growled causing Angela to flinch and hide behind Bella "that's it.. Bella will be sleeping on couch" Sam said to them "but Dad" Jake went to say but got cut off "no.. Jake.. I am not going to let my son be arrested by the chief of police" Sam alpha ordered him "uh Sam this Angela.. I hope you don't mind if she stays for a bit" Bella asked him as she takes a step away to reveal a scared Angela "of course not.. Angela you welcome here anytime" Sam told her with a smile

So they all walked inside installer Embry was standing next to Angela

It got dark real quick "Bella.. I need to get home" Angela said to her "ok" Bella whispered to her but before Angela left the house "Angela there is a bonfire this Friday.. do you want to come" Sam called out to her so she looked at Bella "don't worry Angela.. I will be there to" Bella informed her "sure.. I will be there" Angela said to them then left to go home

Soon everyone was told to leave so they did

Bella went to go into Jake room but to get stopped "Bella.. I meant what I said.. you staying on the sofa" Sam told her as he blocked the entrance to Jake room "but he needs me.. to insure that I still here" Bella said to him "Jake will know.. he will see you in the morning" Sam informed her

So Bella got onto the sofa and fell asleep installer as she was dreaming of Jake

* * *

Author's Note

It the next chapter Bella goes to see her dad but Edward is there and ties Bella up. Edward forced Bella to watch as he turns Charlie into a vampire. soon the rest of the Cullen's arrived with the pack. The pack went to kill him but Bella convinces them to let Charlie to live with the Cullen's and tells them to kill Edward. Carlisle helped them kill Edward. and Bella finds out she's pregnant with Jacob's baby


	12. Chapter 12

It's has be two weeks now

Sam still didn't let Bella in to Jake room so Bella was sitting on Jake's lap and eating her breakfast "Jake.. I have be thinking" Bella trailed off "what is it Bella" Jake asked her in a calm voice "well.. I have not heard from my dad and I have been here for almost three weeks" Bella trailed off because she was scared how Jake will reacted "well I am going back home.. today" Bella whispered causing Jake to put his arms around and growled "NO" Jake shouted as he tighten his hold around her waist

Sam just watched them and see what happens but to get ready to intervene

Bella turned her head to face him "Jake.. I will visit but I need to go home" Bella told him "can you just stay here with me" Jake asked her in a sad voice "I know that I am you imprint but I need to go back to my house" Bella explained to him "but you're mine.. I can't let you go" he whispered as he put his head in between her neck and kissed his mark

Bella went to stand up only for Jake to tighten his hold around her waist "LET ME GO" Bella shouted as she struggled to be brake free "NO.. I NOT LETTING YOU GO.. NEEVER" Jake growled out so Bella turned her attention to Sam "Sam.. do something.. tell him to let me go" she told the alpha of the pack "DON'T EITHER THINK ABOUT ORDERING ME TO REALISE HER.. DAD" Jake snarled out but he did anyway "Jake.. **I am ordering you to let her go** " Sam alpha ordered his son in a worried voice because he knew with Bella leaving will cause Jake wolf to do something stupid

Jake tried to fight the order but to follow it and let her go

Soon as Jake let go Bella jumped up and ran over to her stuff and grabbed it and ran for the front door "don't leave me" she heard Jake begged in a sad voice so she turned around to see that Jake was sitting there with a sad look on his face as tears were rolling down his cheek but she didn't like him to be upset

Bella walked up to him and kneed down "Jake.. I not leaving you.. how about I go and visit my dad then I return back to you" Bella insured him with a small smile trying to make him happy so he head shot up "promise me.. promise you will come back to me" Jake begged his imprint "I promise" Bella told him with a smile "can I come with you" he asked his imprint so she shakes her head "not this time.. I want to spend some time with my dad alone" she informed him and left the house

Jake watched her leave the house then turned to face his dad "I can't believe you" he said to his dad "I didn't want you to scare her" Sam tried to reason his son "but you ordered me to realise.. why" Jake question his alpha "because I didn't want you to phase near her and scar her for life" Sam explained "I not going to phase near her" Jake growled out "you don't know that.. Emily was scared just like Bella.. I was so angry causing me to phased and hurt my imprint" Sam explained it to his son so Jake hugged his dad

Bella arrived home and walked inside the house "Dad.. are you here" Bella shouted but got no replay so she just thought he was at work so she walked in to the living room to see her dad was out cold and rushed up to him "dad.. woke up" Bella said to him as she shake his shoulder but he didn't wake up

Little did she know that someone snuck up behind her and get knocked out

Bella woke up to see she was tied up to a chair so she looked up to see Edward was standing next to her dad "get away from him" Bella angrily told her ex-boyfriend "no.. I don't think I will" Edward told her with a frown on his face then sniffed the air but for him to tense "You slept with him" Edward angrily said to her "so it not any of your business" Bella informed him "IT IS.. WHEN YOU'RE PREGANT" Edward shouted "what do you want" Bella asked him in a scared voice as she put a hand on her stomach "I want you to suffer like I did" Edward told her as he got down and neared to Charlie "and only way to do that.. is to take her dad away from her" Edward told with a evil grin "please don't" Bella begged him in a sad voice

Edward laughed at her the he leaned forward and bit Charlie then pulled back

Charlie screamed out in pain

Bella struggled to brake free from the ropes but she couldn't

Three days later

Bella just watched as her dad was changing in to a vampire

Soon Charlie stopped screaming so Bella watched her dad eyes shot up to see red eyes as the Cullen's arrived with the pack

Bella saw the wolfs were going after her dad "NO" Bella screamed out as she jumped in front of him so the pack stopped so two wolves walked away to come back as Sam and Jake so they walked up to Bella "Bella.. we have to destroy him" Sam told her with a sad smile but Bella ignored him and looked at Jake "he could be a vegetarian.. like the Cullen's" Bella suggested to him "Bella.. it's not that easy.. he could be dangerous to humans" Jake tried reason his imprint "Carlisle.. please.. you own me anyway" Bella begged him in a sad voice

Carlisle stood near Esme who was staring at Edward "it's alright with me.. what do you think Sam" Carlisle asked the alpha of the pack "no I don't think it's a good idea" Sam confirmed it "if you kill him.. I will never forgive you" Bella told them "how about we take Charlie with us to Alaska" Esme said to the pack because she knew that Bella will not forgive them if they kill Charlie "fine.. but what are we going to about him.. he broke the treaty" Sam said to Cullen's as he looked at Edward who's being held by Jasper and Emmett

Bella looked in his direct "kill him.. he's not going to stop" Bella angrier told them "I agree.. we will leave Forks and I will let you take care of Edward" Carlisle informed the pack then left the house with his family following but Jasper and Emmett dragged Charlie out of the house

The pack killed Edward

They phased back and hugged Bella "are you ready to go Bella" Jake asked as he put his arms around her waist "no.. I going to visit Angela" Bella informed him and the pack and quickly left the house leaving the pack standing there with a confused look but they didn't see Paul leave the house too

Paul grabbed Bella arm so she turned around to face him "don't shut us out.. Bella.. it will hurt Jake if you do" Paul said to her with a sad look "I just need time alone.. tell him that I'm sorry" Bella said to him the she ran for her car and drive off quick

Bella arrived to Angela's house and knocked on the door and waited then the door opened so she looked up to see Angela standing there "Angela.. can I stay here for a couple of nights" Bella asked her best friend "of course.. let me show you to the spare room" Angela said to her with a frown on her face then showed her where she will be staying "can you leave me alone" Bella asked her with a sad smile so she did

One hour later

Angela came back in to the spare room to see that Bella was crying so she walked up to her friend "Bella.. are you going to tell me what's wrong.. or are you going to keep this from me all day" Angela asked her friend in a worried voice "go away" Bella ordered to her best friend but Angela didn't so she walked up to her and hugged her "Bella.. what.. what is it" Angela said to her with a worried voice "Bella.. please tell me" Angela begged her friend "Edward changed my dad" Bella confirmed it "what.. oh my god" Angela whispered in sad voice "and that's not all of it" Bella said in a scared voice "what.. is he still alive" Angela asked her friend "no he's dead.. but I am pregnant.. with Jake's baby" Bella said to her

They heard the door bell ringing

Angela got up "if it's one of the pack.. I don't want to see them" Bella said to her as she laid down on her bed

Angela open the door to see Embry and Sam standing there "hey.. what are you doing here" she asked them but she knew the answer anyway "we here for Bella and take her to see Jake" Embry informed his imprint "she doesn't want to see any of you" Angela informed them and shut the door on their faces

Sam and Embry left the girls alone


	13. Chapter 13

Bella woke up the next morning and walked into the kitchen to see Angela eating breakfast and another plate there "is this for me" Bella asked her best friend which she just nodded her head at her so Bella sat down and started eating her breakfast

Angela's phone started ringing so she looked at it to see it was Embry calling her so she ignored it then it stopped ringing only for it to ring again

Bella looked at her with a confused look "are you going to answer it" Bella asked her "no.. it's Embry" she whispered to her friend "Angela.. just answer the call" Bella informed her friend "oh.. before I forget.. I going out on mine own" Bella informed her as she left the kitchen

Angela watched her best friend leave the kitchen then her phone started ringing again so she answered her phone

"hello" she whispered in her phone

"Angela.. is Bella there" Embry quickly asked his imprint

"yeah.. but she's getting ready to leave" Angela informed her wolf

"where is she going" Embry asked her

"I don't know.. look Embry.. she just watch her dad turn into a vampire so just give her time" Angela said as Bella walked back inside the kitchen

Angela look up to see Bella standing there with a sad look "what" Bella question her best friend in a hurry voice "Bella.. Embry is just worried about you" Angela informed her "no he's not.. he's worried about Jake" Bella said in a sad voice "Bella.. you know that's not true" Bella heard Embry shout through the phone "it doesn't matter.. Angela.. I heading out" Bella informed her and quickly left the house before Embry could stop her

Angela said bye to him and hanged up

Bella got in her truck and drive to Port Angeles

It takes her about an hour to get to there

Bella got out her truck and walked in to the shops and brought different clothes then went into the café and sat down

the waiter came over to her "hey I'm Luke.. I am going to be your waiter for today.. what would you like to order today" Luke 0asked her with a smile "I would like an double cheeseburger and chips with a little bit of salad" Bella said to Luke "coming right up" he said to her then left her sitting there

Bella looked down at the menu to look what drinks they had "Bella" she heard a familiar male voice so she looked up to see Quil and Claire "can we can sit down with you" Claire asked her "sure" Bella whispered so Claire went and sat next to Bella while Quil sat on the other side of the table "so what are you doing here" Bella asked them "we came to Port Angeles for some food.. the pack will be here soon" Quil informed Bella "what" Bella whispered in a worried voice

Before Quil could answer the waiter came back with her food then left not before he looked at Bella

Quil saw this and growled out which Bella gave him a look in warning which he quiet down

Bella just ate some chips "here Quil" she said as she gave him her food so he looked at it then back at her "Bella.. are you're feeling alright" Quil asked her in a worried voice "I'm Fine Quil.. look I have to go" Bella said to them as she stood up

The café door bell rang

Bella looked at Claire "bye Claire.. bye Quil" she said to them with a smile on her face so she walked away from them to the door but to get pulled in to a hug as a head went into her neck then she realised it was Jake so she went to pull away only for him to tighten his hold on her "MINE" Jake growled in her ear as he pulled her back to Quil and Claire then set her on his lap

Soon the pack came and sat near them but a little away from Jake and Bella

Bella turned her head to look at Jake "Jake.. I gotta go" Bella whispered to him as she broke free from his hold "Jake.. I just need time on my own" Bella informed him with a small smile "but why" Jake asked his imprint with a sad voice "you tried to kill my dad.. and before you say Edward did but he didn't.. he changed him into a vampire" Bella informed him "but can you must stay in La Push.. for Jake sake" Jared said to her "I love you guys but maybe I think it will be better if I left here for a while.. so I am going to stay with my mum" Bella informed them with sad smile

Angela stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to Bella "no.. Bella.. don't leave us" Angela said to her with s worried voice "I'm sorry.. maybe I should just take a break from here so I can think about everything" Bella said to them in a sad voice and ran out of the café before they could stop her

Bella arrived home and opened the door but to be grabbed from behind and was pushed in to a wall "you can't leave me" Bella heard Jake muttered as he put his head in between her neck "Jake.. I just need time to think.. alone" Bella tried to reason with him "you're mine.. I can't live without you" Jake said to her as tears were rolling down his cheeks "Jake.. I going if you like it or not.. look I need to pack" Bella said to him then walked up stairs with Jake following after her

Bella was just finished packing her stuff

The pack and imprints arrived as Jake brought Bella's suitcases down the stairs for her "so you're really leaving" Emily asked Bella "yeah.. but I will return.. I just need time on my own" Bella informed them with a sad smile on her face as Jake came and stood next to her "yeah.. me and Jake.. are just having time alone from each other" Bella informed them with a small smile on her face

Angela walked over to Bella "you will be in contact with us.. especially with me" Angela asked her as tears were rolling down her cheek "yeah" Bella whispered in her ear

Bella looked at the time "it's time to go" Bella informed them in a sad voice so each of the pack hugged her but Jake takes the longest to hold her so she managed to get out of his hold "I going to miss you all" Bella said to the pack "Angela.. do you want to take me to the airport" Bella asked her in a calm voice with a smile on her face "sure" Angela said to her and gave her a smile

Angela and Bella left the house and drive to the airport

Jake watched his imprint leave the house and he fell on his knees as he started crying soon Emily and Sam hugged their son "she's gone" he whispered in broken voice they didn't know what to say so they just stayed quiet

Bella and Angela just left Forks "so did you tell Jake.. that you were pregnant" Angela asked her as quickly looked at her "no.. I can't Angela.. he's fifteen and he still a kid" Bella told her "Bella.. you know Jake will Support you" Angela said to her "I know that.. but it's illegal for me to get in a relationship with a under age.. let alone get pregnant with them" Bella said to her so Angela didn't say anything after that

They arrived at the airport

Bella and Angela walked inside as the announcer said that Arizona was about to take off "I probably better go" Bella informed her with a small smile "yeah.. I going to miss you" Angela said to her "I will miss you too" Bella said to her and they hugged each other "I will call you.. once the plane lands" Bella said to her and left Angela standing there

Bella got on the plane and it takes off to Arizona


	14. Chapter 14

Five months later

Bella woke up and walked downstairs to see her mum and Phil eating their breakfast "hey mum.. hey Phil" Bella called out to them as she walked into the kitchen "hey Bella" Phil called back to her "hey sweetie.. came and sit down for breakfast" Renee said to her daughter "sure" she replied to her so she sat down and started eating her breakfast "Phil.. can you run me to the hospital" Bella asked her step-dad "sure.. what time" he asked her with a smile on his face "about half an hour" she replied to him

Renee watched them talking to each other "why.. do you have to go to the hospital" Renee asked her daughter with a worried voice "well I get to find out.. what I going to have" Bella informed her mum with a smile on her face "what do you want to have Bella.. boy or girl" Phil asked his step-daughter "I don't care.. what I have" Bella said to them as she just finished her breakfast and stood up and put her plate in the sink so she wash up the plate and dried it up then put it in the cupboard

Phil looked at the time and stood up "are you ready to go Bella" he asked her so she turned around to face him "yeah" she replied back to him

They walked out of the house and got in to the car and Bella was thinking about the time when she arrived here

 _Flashback_

 _ **Bella just got of the plane then grabbed her suitcases and walked out of the airport to see a taxi waiting there so she walked over and got in the taxi "where to miss" the driver asked her so she gave him the address**_

 _ **The driver pulled over "that will be £8.50.. please" the driver said to her so she paid him and got out of the taxi**_

 _ **Bella walked over to the house and let herself in "mum.. Phil.. are you in" Bella called out but got no reply so she carried her suitcase upstairs and to her room so she unpacked her stuff**_

 _ **Once she finished unpacking her stuff so she got out her phone and called Angela who picked up on the third ring**_

 _ **"hello" Bella heard a sad voice on the other line**_

 _ **"Angela.. what's wrong" Bella asked her best friend in a worried voice**_

 _ **"nothing.. it's just me and Embry had a fight" Angela said to her**_

 _ **"what about" Bella asked her friend**_

 _ **"you" Bella heard Angela whisper to her**_

 _ **"what about.. me" Bella said in a confused voice**_

 _ **"well I was sticking up for you.. then Embry started shouting at me so I shouted back" Angela informed her friend**_

 _ **"I sorry Angela.. how is everyone" Bella asked her with a worried and scared voice**_

 _ **"everyone fine" Angela said to her**_

 _ **"Jake" Bella asked her in a pain voice**_

 _ **"he's fine.. look I got to go.. Embry will be back soon" Angela lied to her then hanged up the phone on her**_

 _END FLASHBACK_

Bella looked at of the window to see they have arrived at the hospital "are you ready to go in" Phil asked her with a small smile on his face "yeah" Bella whispered as she got out of the car with Phil following

Bella and Phil walked into the hospital and went straight to the desk "hey.. I'm got an appointed" she said to the reception "name please" the reception asked her "Bella.. Bella Swan" she told the reception "take a seat.. someone will see you soon" the reception told them "thank you" Bella said to her

Phil and Bella sat down on the chairs "so what are you going to do" Phil asked his step-daughter so she looked at him in a confused look "what do you mean" Bella asked him "I mean are you going to let him know that you're are having his baby" Phil told her "I was thinking about going back" Bella confirmed it "well.. I think you doing the right choice" Phil said to her with a smile on his face

The doctor came out of the room "Bella Swan" the doctor called out

Bella stood up from her seat "do you want me to come with you" Phil asked her "yes.. please" Bella said to him so they walked over and went into the room "can you lay down on the bed" the doctor said to her so Bella did what she was told "so you here for a check up and to find out what the gender is" the doctor asked her as he read the notes "yeah" she confirmed it

So the doctor put the gel on to her belly and scanned the baby "well the baby is healthy" the doctor said to her "what I am having" Bella asked the doctor "you're having twins a girl and boy" the doctor told her with a smile as she cleaned up the gel from Bella's belly

Bella and Phil left the hospital and got in the car "so what are you going to tell your mum" Phil asked her "I just going to say that I going back to Forks" Bella told him as she was getting her phone out of her pocket and called Angela

"hello" Bella heard Angela say to her

"Angela.. I just phoning to let you know that I'm coming home" Bella informed her

"really that's great.. oh.. before I forget what are you having.. boy or girl" Angela asked her

"you wouldn't believe it but I am having twins.. a girl and a boy" Bella excited said to her

"WHAT" Bella heard a male shout out then she heard shuffling

"Bella.. you're pregnant" Bella heard Embry said to her

"yeah.. I am.. now can you put Angela on the phone" Bella said to him

"no.. you need to come back" Embry ordered her

"I am coming home so don't tell anyone.. I want to surprise them" Bella told him then hanged up quickly because she saw they arrived home

Bella walked inside and walked into the living room to see her mum "mum.. I going back to Forks" Bella told her mum as she sat down next to her "ok.. how are you going to go back" Renee asked her daughter "I going to drive back" Bella informed them

So Phil and Renee helped Bella pack her stuff and put them in her car "you better be careful" Renee informed her daughter "I will.. when it gets dark I going to a bed and breakfast" Bella said to her so Renee and Bella hugged each other "I going to miss you" Renee said to her daughter "I will miss you to mum" she replied to her mum then hugged her step-dad "you look after my mum for me" Bella asked him "I will" Phil told her

Bella got in to her car and drive off


	15. Chapter 15

Bella just arrived to Port Angeles and she walked into a small café then sat down on the booth so she looked at the menu to decide what to eat and drink "hey I'm Hannah.. I will be your waitress.. what do you want to eat and drink" she asked Bella "I will have sausage and mash.. also I want a large coke" Bella said to the waitress as she looked in her direct "that will be with you shortly" Hannah said to Bella then left her sitting there

Bella got out her phone and called her mum

"hello Bella" Bella heard her mum say to her though the phone

"hi mum.. I just calling to say that I made it here safely" Bella informed her mum

"that's great.. I would still talk to you.. but I am at a appointment" Renee told her daughter

"ok.. talk to you soon" Bella said to her mum then they hanged up

The waitress came back over with Bella's food and drink so she ate it quickly so she paid the waitress for her food and drink and left the café

Bella went to a mother and baby shop to get herself some clothes then she spotted a beautiful pink pram so she walked over to it to see how much it was £300 but she couldn't help herself and bought it "would you like us to deliver it to your house" the counter asked her "sure" Bella replied to so she gave them the address to deliver it "that will be delivered at five o'clock" the male said to her "thanks" she whispered as she grabbed her clothes then left the shop

Bella got in her car and got out her phone out of her pocket and called Angela

"Bella" Angela said to her though the phone

"hey Angela" Bella greeted to her best friend

"are you here yet" Angela asked her

"yeah I am.. is Embry there" Bella asked Angela

"yes.. do you want to talk to him" Angela said to her

"yeah" Bella whispered to her

"hey Bella.. Angela said you wanted to talk to me" Bella heard Embry ask her

"yeah.. I will be back about half an hour.. so can you keep the pack busy so I can surprise them" Bella asked him with a happy voice

"sure.. I got the perfect idea" Embry said to her

"thank you Embry.. see you both soon" Bella said to them

She hanged up the phone and started her car then started driving to Forks

Bella arrived to her house and walked inside her house so she put her stuff down then she heard her phone beeped so she looked down to see she had a new message so she clicked read and it said

'Bella

I'm at First Beach with the girls while Embry takes the pack cliff diving

Angela'

so she replied back to her with a smile on her face as she walked out of her car

'Angela

thanks I will be there about ten minutes

Bella'

She reached her car then got in and drive to La Push soon she got to First Beach to see Angela and Emily were sitting in the regular space with two different women so she got out of her car and sneaked up behind Emily and covered up her eyes "not funny Sam.. I told you not sneak up on me" Emily said in annoyed voice "wrong" Bella whispered to her as she let go of her

Emily's eyes widen so she quickly spun around to see it was Bella "oh my god" Emily whispered in shock then she ran up and hugged Bella tightly "I guess you missed me" Bella asked her with a grin on her face "yeah.. when did you get back" Emily asked her in a hurry voice "just now" Bella replied to her then turned her attention to Angela "Ang.. you can text Embry.. say to him that there is a lot of food down here" Bella suggested to her best friend so she did what she was told

Emily kept looking at them "Angela.. you and Embry knew Bella was coming back" Emily asked Angela "yeah.. Bella do tell her" Angela said to them with a smile on her face "tell me what" Emily questioned them "well.. I was going to wait till the pack gets here.. but I pregnant" Bella announced to them with a grin on her face "what.. is it Jakes" Emily commanded to her "yeah.. you're going to be a nan" Bella said to Emily "Embry said that they are on their way" Angela informed them "cool.. look I just going to my car to get some food.. because I hungry" Bella said to them as she walked away from them

Bella walked back with her food only to stop when she saw the pack sitting down but when she saw Jake she felt safe again so she walked over to them

Jake's head shot up when he didn't feel the pain what caused him for the five months to see Bella standing a few steps away from them "Bella" he whispered in a sad voice which caused everyone to turn around but stayed where they were except from Quil who walked over and hugged her which caused Jake to start growling as he ran over and grabbed her from him and brought her tightly to his side "she's mine" he growled at to his pack brothers so Bella looked up to see his eyes were yellow meaning his wolf is in control "yes.. yours.. now I need to sit down" Bella told her wolf as she put a hand on her stomach but it didn't go unnoticed by Jake so he looked down at her stomach

Bella grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach "is it mine" Jake whispered in a sad voice "yeah.. you're going to be a dad" Bella said to him as she sat down with Jake following "so.. are you here to stay Bella" Sam asked her because if she leaves again it will cause Jake to die "she is staying.. either I have to lock her up to do it" Jake snarled out "yeah.. I staying in my old house" Bella informed them as she gave Jake a look to behave

The pack and their imprints went back to Emily's house to eat

Bella looked at the time to see it was 4:30pm so she got up from her seat which caused the pack to look in her direction "I better get going" Bella announced to them but Jake stood up and grabbed his imprint "please.. don't leave me again.. please" he begged his imprint in a sad voice "I need to go to Forks" Bella was cut off by a growl "stay.. stay here with me" he said to her with a small smile on his face

Bella looked at the pack to see a sad look on their faces then turned her attention back to her wolf "how about you come with me.. if Sam and Emily don't mind" Bella said to them "I don't mind" Sam and Emily said at the same time

So Bella and Jake left the house soon they arrived to Bella's old house so they got out of the car

Bella saw the deliver was there "Bella Swan" the man called out which cause Jake to growl out "yeah.. that's me.. is my pram here" Bella replied back to him "yeah let me go and get it" the deliver said to her as he got in the back of the van

Jake looked at Bella with a confuse look "what are we having" Jake whispered in to her ear "We're having twins a girl and a boy" Bella replied back to him as the deliver brought the pram out and gave it to Bella and left them to it

They walked into the house so Bella put the pram in the living room and sat down with Jake and started watching TV but half way though it Bella fell asleep so Jake put her to bed and got in with her soon he fell asleep with Bella in his arms


End file.
